


Hurt

by StevenUniverseFicPrompts (Liketoolegittoquit)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fight Scene, Gen, Other, prompt, set before steven could summon his shield, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liketoolegittoquit/pseuds/StevenUniverseFicPrompts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt sent to my writing blog: The gems get poofed, and Steven saves them, with a little help from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

“Pearl! Amethyst!”

“Steven, get back!”

Garnet, her hands up to protect her face from the debris, was yelling.

She was screaming, nearly pleading with him to run but his feet wouldn’t move.

This mission was supposed to be easy.

He looked across the field at the two gems lying motionless on the ground- white and purple, defenseless against the falling stones that were raining from the monster above.

“I SAID RU-” a thud, a smash and an explosion- two more gems, blue and red, lying in the dirt.

He would be next if he didn’t move- but nearly one hundred feet separated him and the nearest gem, Amethyst.

He couldn’t leave them.

He yelled, primal and furious and with every ounce of strength his human lungs could provide and the monster faltered- it wasn’t much of an opening but he wasn’t in a position to be picky.   
He skidded, ripping his jeans, his skin, bleeding straight through as his legs met jagged rock, but he made it; scooping up the perfectly faceted gemstone he stumbled on to the next; his bubble sprang to life against a boulder he hadn’t even known was coming.

With a grunt of effort, he kept his trajectory and silently asked for his mother to give him strength because he wasn’t even sure if his next plan would work- his own bubble dispersed and he threw out his arm, another yell, another prayer and three perfect spheres surrounded Ruby, Sapphire and Pearl- with a burst of speed he wasn’t sure he would be capable of, he ran past them, tapping each one with more force than intended and sending them back to the temple- ducking behind an outcropping, he sent Amethyst as well.

All that was left now was him and the monster- but a loud roar to his left and a blur of pink meant that, somehow, he was saved.

Lion had come, and Steven ran, again, bleeding and exhausted but running, to the portal he had opened for the two of them- shock waves preventing the stones from reaching their target.

And before he knew it, he was home- four bubbled gems floating before him and tears were streaming down his face and he buried himself in Lion’s mane and let them flow.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: Any possibilities of a story where the gems and Steven are on a mission and they are forced to retreat into their gems and Steven tries to keep them safe? http://stevenuniverseficprompts.tumblr.com/post/114792407261/any-possibilities-of-a-story-where-the-gems-and


End file.
